one_minute_meleefandomcom-20200213-history
Goliath vs Kiryu2013
Kiryu2013 wrote: Stopped someone from committing suicide. Name: Goliath Height: 6 feet Weight: 170 pounds Race: Dinosauromorph Description: Goliath has a body shape similar to Final Wars Godzilla, but he has no dorsal spines, his feet end in three talons instead of four, his arms are longer, his legs are slimmer, his head more resembles a Nanotyrannus, and his scales are a dark gray in coloring and are similar to a crocodile's scales, with his underbelly having scales like an alligator gar's. His eyes are a bright yellow. Bio: Nobody knows where Goliath came from, or what exactly he is. All that is known is that he's a special form of dinosauromorph most closely related to the early dinosaurs such as Herrerasaurus and has a penchant for destroying whatever stands in his way. Personality: Goliath is incredibly aggressive towards anything, and will always attack on sight. He is an animal, and so doesn't think the way people do at all. Powers and abilities: Strength: Goliath possesses some degree of superhuman strength, being able to send people flying away, and blow up cars, trucks, and gas stations with a single blow, as well as knock people, lamp posts, vehicles, and pretty much anything not nailed to the ground away by running. Speed: Goliath is fast enough to outrun speeding cars and trucks, and when he's running on all fours he becomes twice as fast. He's also able to make huge leaps and bounds, able jump across large portions of land very quickly. Durability: Goliath can survive being run over by cars, instantly shrug off falling from hundreds, if not thousands, of feet from the sky, and he can easily tank car or gas station explosions to the face. He can also breath in space and underwater no problem. Regeneration: Goliath has a healing factor which allows him to quickly heal non-fatal wounds. He can also regrow lost limbs, but this takes several minutes. He can still be killed by fatal injuries, though. Adept Swimmer: Goliath is a skilled swimmer, being able to tear through the water at great speed. Weakness: Goliath can still be killed through fatal attacks, such as being stabbed in the heart or being decapitated. Name: Kiryu2013 Height: 7 feet Weight: 160 pounds Race: Europe Description: Kiryu2013 has a body shape similar to Dragon, but he has no dorsal spines, his feet end in three talons instead of four, his arms are longer, his legs are slimmer, his head more resembles a Shark, and his scales are a dark purple in coloring and are similar to a crocodile's scales, with his underbelly having scales like an crocodile gar's. His eyes are a bright blue. Bio: Nobody knows where Kiryu2013 came from, or what exactly he is. All that is known is that he's a special form of europe most closely related to the dinosaurs such as Velociraptor and has a penchant for destroying whatever stands in his way. Personality: Kiryu2013 is incredibly aggressive towards anything, and will always attack on sight. He is an animal, and so doesn't think the way people do at all. Powers and abilities: Strength: Kiryu2013 possesses some degree of superdinosaurs strength, being able to send people flying away, and blow up cars, trucks, and gas stations with a single blow, as well as knock people, lamp posts, vehicles, and pretty much anything not nailed to the ground away by running. Speed: Kiryu2013 is fast enough to outrun speeding cars and trucks, and when he's running on all fours he becomes twice as fast. He's also able to make huge leaps and bounds, able jump across large portions of land very quickly. Durability: Kiryu2013 can survive being run over by cars, instantly shrug off falling from hundreds, if not thousands, of feet from the sky, and he can easily tank car or gas station explosions to the face. He can also breath in space and underwater no problem. Regeneration: Kiryu2013 has a healing factor which allows him to quickly heal non-fatal wounds. He can also regrow lost limbs, but this takes several minutes. He can still be killed by fatal injuries, though. Adept Swimmer: Kiryu2013 is a skilled swimmer, being able to tear through the water at great speed. Weakness: Kiryu2013 can still be killed through fatal attacks, such as being stabbed in the heart or being decapitated. Here's a random critter I came up with. He's basically meant to be as physically powerful as the goat from Goat Simulator.